Valentines day clues
by Sara Sidle Grissom12
Summary: Grissom has finally gotten tired of Sara and him dancing around each other. So he decided to come up with a plan to win her heart. I know it is Delayed.


I know. I know. It's a little delayed. I've been really busy. Plus my computer got a virus. So I've been trying to go to the library to type this. Well, I hope you like it.

Summary: Grissom has finally gotten tired of Sara and him dancing around each other. So he decided to come up with a plan to win her heart.

It was Valentines day and everyone was all jittery. Everyone had a valentine accept Grissom and Sara. Mandy was Nick's. Wendy was Hodges'. Warrick was Catherine's. And, of course, there was Greg. He claims he has one but everyone thinks he doesn't.

"Greg, you don't have to have a Valentine," Sara said. "I don't."

There were flowers, candy boxes, and teddy bears of all sizes being sent. Sara got a candy box with a note attached saying, "come back to me," from Hank, which she threw away. Nick proposed to Mandy which she said yes to. Everybody was happy for them.

Grissom sat at his desk. He had finally had enough of the dance he and Sara were doing. He told himself he needs to come up with a plan. His first thought was to go up and kiss her. But then he thought she might not feel the same way as he does. His second thought was to ask her out that night, then he remembered they had to work a double the day before and she was probably too tired.

Then he came up with a new plan. He would leave clues around the lab and at her apartment. He would leave one clue for her for five days. Then on the fifth day he would finally tell her.

He decided he would put his plan in action that day. He smiled when he printed out the first clue. He walked out of his office with the envelope in hand. He was halfway to the locker room when he was stopped by Catherine.

"Gil, are you going to hand out our assignments anytime soon?" she said sounding a little irritated.

Grissom turned around and looked at her. "Slow night, no assignments. Have you guys finished your write-ups for your classes yet?"

"Yeah, we have. We've been in the break room for over an hour now," she answered.

"Well, find something to do! See if any of the lab techs need help," he said as he walked away.

He got to the locker room and slid the envelope into Sara's locker. When he was satisfied with his work he walked into the break room. When he got there Nick and Mandy were making wedding plans. Warrick and Catherine were talking, Greg was playing games on his phone, and Sara sat on the love seat with a coffee and a forensics magazine in hand.

"Ok, I'm bored, I'm going to straighten up my locker," Sara said, getting up.

When Sara got into the locker room she opened her locker and looked at the mess. She took out her duffle bag and started packing up some of her clothes that needed washed. As she got up she noticed an envelope sticking out of one of the slits of her locker door. She took the envelope and sat down. She looked down at the envelope and saw her name written on it. She didn't recognize the hand writing she opened it and saw a peace of paper inside. She took it out and unfolded it. It read:

_Sara, in the course of four days there will be hints about who I am. There will be five of them. They will be scattered all around the lab and there might be some at your apartment. (Don't worry I am not a stalker.) this is your first clue. You will get one clue every day. And on the fourth day I will tell you who I am._

_From, your mystery man_

She read the note again. She really wanted to know who this mystery person was. She closed her locker and went to the break room.

"Hey guys did one of you put this not in my locker?" she asked grabbing a new cup of coffee.

"Umm no, what does it say?" Greg asked.

"Here read it," she said handing it to him.

"You think it's from Hank?" Nick asked.

"I hope not. But I really want to know," she said taking a sip of coffee.

"Wow, I think some one has a crush on you," Greg said in a flertashes way.

"You think I should go through with this?" she asked taking a set next to Grissom.

"Hell yea," Catherine said. "Just be carful,"

"Yea I will."

The next day the team was sitting at the conference table.

"So, any new clues?" Grissom asked

"No," Sara said looking over her notes.

"Maybe he was busy, Warrick said.

"Yea maybe," she said closing her folder. "I'm going to head home. See you guys tomorrow."

'Bye," they said.

Grissom got up and headed to his office and went to Sara's apartment. He went to the front desk and handed the man to envelope.

"Can you give this to Sara Sidle when she gets here?"

"Yes sir,"

"Thank you," he said. "Oh and by the way can you not tell her who I am?"

"Sure,"

Before he had a chance to get into his car he heard his name being called.

"Grissom!" said the voice. "Grissom, what are you doing here?"

He turned around. "Oh, hi Sara. I had to drop some thing off for a friend. What are you doing here?"

"I live here,' she said with an odd expression on her face.

"Oh, you do?" he said looking shocked.

"Yea look I need to go," she said heading for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Okay bye."

"Bye," she called over her shoulder.

Grissom got into his car and sighed. "That was close. Too close." He told himself as he drove away.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As Sara in her apartment building she walked up the front desk.

"Is there anything for me?" she asked.

"Yes. Here you go," the man said.

"Thank you," she said with a smile and walked to the elevator.

When she got to her apartment she sat down on the couch and opened the envelope. It said:

_Sara, this is your second clue. I work at the lab and I see you every day. I work nights. I might be Nick, or I might be Grissom or even Greg or maybe one of the lab techs._

_From, your mystery man_

She read the note once more and decided she would turn in for the night.

The next at work every one was sitting in Grissom's office.

"So, Sara did you ever get a new clue yesterday?" Catherine asked.

"Yea I did. Wanna read it?" Sara asked.

"Yea sure," Catherine said grabbing the note.

"I wonder who it is. You have any clue Sara?"

Sara thought for a moment. "I don't know. I just hope it's not Ecklie of Super Dave. They've been hitting on me a lot lately," Sara said with a discussed look on her face.

Catherine and Greg laughed.

"It's not funny!" Sara said.

"Yea it… (chuckles)… kinda is," Greg said.

"Okay what ever. Grissom what do you have?" Sara said blowing off the rest of the team.

"Decamp." He said. "Greg Catherine. It's all yours."

"WHAT! That's not fair," Catherine and Greg said in unison.

"Yes it is. You two laughed at something that is not funny at all." He said looking vary stern.

"Fine. Come on Greg," Catherine said dragging him out of the office by the collar of his shirt.

At the end of shift Sara went to her locker to get her stuff and to see if her mystery man left her a third clue. She opened her Locker and an envelope fell out. She Sat down and read. It read:

_Sara, I am not Ecklie or Super Dave._

_From, mystery man_

"HOLLY CRAP!" she yelled.

Nick, Greg, Grissom, Catherine, and Warrick came running in.

"What happened?" they all said running in the room.

"Read this." She said shoving it at no one in particular.

"Wow, this means its one of you four." Catherine motioned to the boys.

"It's not me," Nick said. "I'm getten' married."

"Not me," Greg said.

"Not me," Warrick said.

"Not me." Grissom.

"Well it has to be one of you three. We were the only ones on Grissom's office," said Catherine.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. I'm going to find out in two days." Sara said .

"Yea you have a point," Catherine said.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Sara said picking up her purse.

"Bye," they said in unison.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom sat in his home office thinking up a new clue for Sara. It was really easy. He typed it up and put it in his briefcase and went to bed.

He went to work early the next evening. He wasn't expecting to see Sara's Pruis parked in the parking lot. He got out of his car and went to the break room and noticed she was not in there. So he put the note on the table. Then went to the locker room to put his things away. When he got there Sara was sitting on one of the benches with her head leaning back on one of the other lockers.

"You okay Sara?" he asked.

She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scar you," he apologized.

"Yea I'm fine," she said. "Why are you here so early?"

"I should ask you the same thing," he answered. "I jest needed to get some paper work done. You?"

"I couldn't sleep. So I decided to come in early."

"Do you want me to start some coffee?" he asked putting his things away.

"Yea sure," she said putting her purse away.

"Okay. I'll have it ready when you get there," he said walking out.

"When Sara was finished putting her things in her locker she went to the break room. As she walked in she saw an envelope on the table. She picked it up and started opening it when Gissom came over and handed her a coffee cup.

"Thanks," she said sitting down and opening the letter. It read:

_Sara, this is your fourth clue. You will get one more today. I have been in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I still remember what you had on. You had on a pair of skin tight jeans with a white tank top. You even had your hair in a pony tai to show off your long beautiful neck. I couldn't take my eyes off you._

_From, Your mystery man_

_P.S. I will tell you tonight._

When Sara finished reading the letter the she couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Grissom asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said.

"May I read the letter?" he asked.

"Sure," she said handing him the letter.

As he read the letter Sara took a sip of her coffee.

"It looks like this man loves you a lot," he said setting the letter on the table.

"Yea it does,"

"Who do you hope it is?" he asked.

Sara was quiet for a few moments. "I don't know," she said not wanting to tell him.

"Well who ever he is I hope he will treat you good and that he loves you the way you need to be," he said.

She was shocked that he would say such a thing. "Well who know I might not want to be with him," she said. "I might be in love with some one else." Just then Catherine, Nick Greg, and Warrick walked in.

"Hey guys what you talkin' about?" Greg asked.

"Nothing," Sara said putting the note in the pocket.

"So, Sara you finally get to find out you mystery man is. How do you feel?" Warrick asked.

"I don't know,"

"Come on you have to be feeling something," chirped in Catherine.

"Like I said I don't know what I'm feeling. So drop it,"

"Okay, okay no need to be so mean," said Greg.

"Okay time for assignments," Grissom said breaking the tension in the room. "Nick Catherine 419 in Henderson, Warrick Greg suspicious death at striporoma and Sara you're with me. We need to finish our paperwork,"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara finished her report quicker that she would normally. Just as she put her pen down he phone started buzzing. She looked at the caller ID but it said 'no number'. But she decided to read the text. It said:

_Sara, this is you final clue. Meat me at the diner._

_From, Your mystery man_

She was shocked. She had net expected for the mystery mans to text her. She looked at her watch and figured it would be okay with Grissom if she went on her dinner break a little early. So she went to the locker room to get the purse and leave. When she got there she took a set in a vacant tooth and waited. She was about to get up when a blue eyed man sat in front to her.

"Grissom you're my mystery man?" she said happy.

"Yep," he said.

"Good, I was hopping it would be you," she said smiling. "So what mode you do this?"

"I was tired of us dancing around each other. I need you," he paused for a moment. "I have been in love with you ever since you walked into that lecture hall. I tough you looked so beautiful. And I still do,"

She was silent for a moment. "And I have loved you from the moment I saw you,"

Grissom looked down for a moment. A few minutes later he turned to face her. He put his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her. She wound her arms around his nick, threading her fingers through his curls at the base of his nick. All the tension that had built up between them in the past ten years was released in the single kiss. They broke apart in need of air.

Grissom cupped her chin in his hand and asked, "you okay?"

"Better that okay," she replied with passion in her eyes.

"Lets take this some place else," he said taking her hand.

"Yea let's go," she replied with a smile.

The end

Thanks for reading. And thank you to those for all the help.

Please review!


End file.
